Getting Help
by Drako The Kid
Summary: Finn needs help with a paper but ends up with alot more.


AN: Hi again folks! This is something that just manifested from nowhere. The song is called lick by Joi. Enjoy!

As Finn Hudson knocked on his girlfriend's door, he was just expecting some help with his homework. He was struggling in his English class and Mercedes Jones was always great with words. He figured if she could help Brittany get a B+ then she could help him get at least a B. he really wanted to do good this year to make his mom proud. Little did he know that after tonight English would be the furthest thing from his mind.

When Mercedes' mother answered the door, he was engulfed in a hug.

"Hey Finn. What brings you by?"

Hey Mrs. Jones," he replies. "I was hoping Mercy could help me with my English paper."

"Still having trouble huh? Well she's upstairs in her room."

He thanked her mom and made his way upstairs. He's thinking that with Mercy helping him, he should be home in time for a few rounds of Call of Duty. As he got closer to her door, Finn heard Mercedes singing with her headphones in. he stopped when he saw that her door was cracked.

_I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

It finally dawned on Finn what song Mercy was singing. It was a song from their favorite movie, XXX. They had just watched the film the other day. It was his favorite for all the action in it. He later found out it was her favorite because of the leading man in it. He was trying to figure out when she put the song on her iPod because he had barrowed it during lunch and that song certainly wasn't on there.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby_

_The ones that wrap all around my leg_

_Your every touch excites me _

_And damnit I ain't too proud to beg_

_And even when you're not around me_

_The tingling just won't go away_

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

Her voice was doing things to his body that none other had ever done. He peeked into her room again and saw that Mercedes was laying on her stomach looking at her laptop. He couldn't deny that one of his favorite parts of her was almost begging to be touched. He quietly slipped inside and sat in her compute chair, intent on hearing the rest of the song.

_You've got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_It feels so good I'm going crazy_

_My eyes roll back inside my head_

_Explore my inner warmths of pleasure_

_And hold on tight_

_Hope you ain't scared_

_I promise I'll return the favor_

_I'll do that trick you can't resist_

_Two rights don't make it wrong_

_Makin' love 'till the break of dawn_

_Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist_

At this point Finn can't just idly sit by and do nothing. He gets up and takes off his shirt and shoes before going over to the bed. He leans over and turns Mercedes onto her back. She squeals at the surprise and pulls her man into a steamy kiss.

"What are you doing here boo?"

"I really came over here to get some help with a paper but I heard something so much better."

Mercedes laughs and says, "Well I was going to surprise you with it this weekend. I was just practicing."

He looks at her in shock. "If that's what you sound like when you practice then you'll definitely have a Grammy on your first album." He starts sucking on her pulse point causing her to moan. "Keep going. Sing for me baby." His mouth started to move lower causing her to groan and writhe under him. He can tell this is the intense part of the song because it felt like she put her soul into it.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby_

_The ones that wrap all around my leg_

_Your every touch it just excites me _

_And damnit I ain't too proud to beg_

_And even when you're not around me_

_The tingling, the tingling won't go away_

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

Finn was surprised she maintained her powerful voice while his hand roamed into her panties. He played with her pussy until she was soaking wet. Finn removed her panties. He let his lips replace his fingers and acted out the meaning of the song. He was so into the situation he started to hum along with her. As he hummed on her clit, she ended up moaning the next part.

_Oh oh sing_

_da da da da da da da da_

_da da da da da _

_ba da ba ba ba_

_ba ba _

_ba ba_

_ba ba _

Mercedes was at the end of her rope. She could fell her orgasm crashing into her like a giant wave. She screamed her boo's name. He kept sucking on her pussy while she shuddered and said how much she loved him. Finn felt like he was on top of the world as he watched he ride out her feeling of euphoria. He sang the last part of the song as he held her in his arms.

_I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick _

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You've got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick_

As she regained her breath, she looked at him and asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you come over again?"

Finn laughed and hugged her tighter. "I came over her to get some help on this English paper that's due soon. I guess we kinda got distracted."

"Let's go downstairs and work on it then," she replied shaking her head.

Later that night after Finn left, as Mercedes was making her way upstairs for bed, her mom stopped her and asks, "What song were you singing earlier?"

"Just a song from a movie mom," she replied nervously.

"Well next time either close the door or keep it down. Boyfriend or no boyfriend, I don't want to hear the details okay?"

Mercedes just stood there nodding her head with her jaw hanging low. Tomorrow she would definitely be looking into getting her room soundproofed.

AN: So how did you folks like it? It was a one-shot that just came from nowhere. Please review. Thanks a lot folks!


End file.
